1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable-stripping tool having first and second parts which can rotate relative to one another about an axis and of which a first part carries a cutting blade in the vicinity of the axis and a second part carries a hook which can move axially and which is biased toward an end position relative to the cutting blade by means of a spring element. The hook has a concave side which faces toward the cutting blade and which functions to receive the cable to be stripped, and also includes a generally axially oriented stem with which the hook is connected to the tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,349 teaches a cable-stripping tool which comprises a first part and a second part that can be rotated relative to each other about an axis and of which the first part carries a cutting blade and the second part carries a hook. The hook is axially moveable and is biased towards an end position relative to the cutting blade by means of spring means, wherein the hook has a concave side that faces towards the cutting blade for receiving a cable to be stripped, and wherein the hook has a generally axially orientated stem with which the hook is connected to the tool.
One drawback with a tool of this and other known tools of this kind is that the hook element cannot be readily replaced.